finalshowdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of Eon
Eon shakes the bars and growls SCENE: OUT OF TIME PRISON Guard 2: Hey, did you hear of that new prisoner? Guard 1: Yeah Guard 2: Heard he's a big guy 'tramand Guard 2: But Orange? Eon: hmm... Eon thinks Guard 1: Orange, you say? Eon: AHAH! Guard 2: Yup Guard 2: What's wrong, blue guy?! Guard 2: Ain't comfortable over dere? Eon: I have a way out! Guard 1: Cool story bro Guard 2: You've been saying that for years Eon summons Minions Guard 1: Oh dear Minions of Eon: MUST FREE MASTER! Guard 2: Alright, Max, we can take'em out! Eon: YES! Guard 2 pulls out timesaber Guard 1: Ooo Eon Minion strikes towards Guard 2. Minions of Eon age bars and the guard's weapons Guard 2: He's getting away! Eon anticipates Guard 2 snaps fingers, pulling out a water whip Minions of Eon ages guard's weapons Guard 1: This can't be good Guard 2 swings it at Eon Eon hesitates, then runs Guard 1: He's running away Minions of Eon a surround the Guards Guard 2: NO! COME BACK! Guard 2 gestures arms, bloodbending. Minions of Eon mob the guards Eon turns back Eon: See you in hell. Guard 2 causes a Minion to turn upside down Eon runs off Guard 2 causes another to implode Guard 2: You're not going away! Guard 2 is hit with a time saber over the chest Guard 2 falls over, dead. Guard 1: NO! Eon: This is too easy. Eon escapes with my minions into space Guard 1: He's...gone Guard 1 takes out a pill and swallows it. His mouth creates foam, and he falls down, dead. SCENE: Plumbers' Academy. A human walks down a hallway, seeing a magister. Dakota Rex: Hello Magister Magister Ackle: Hello. Are you the new recruit trying to train under Hobble from Alpha Squad? Dakota Rex: The very one. Magister Ackle: Well, I fear that's a bit impossible Dakota Rex: Really? Magister Ackle: Hobble, along with a few other Earth Plumbers, practically Rook Blonko of Revonnah, have gone missing. Dakota Rex: Missing? Magister Ackle: We suspect it has to do with the new Time War. Dakota Rex: New? Paradox: That is where I come in SCENE:: Paradox telepots in, along with a human-like alike. Magister Ackle: Paradox. Dakota Rex: Professor Paradox! What an honor! Paradox: The very one. Dakota Rex: But... What are you doing here? Paradox: This here is Steve, a Lenopan who is able to access the abilities of Omnitrix Aliens when assuming their forms with shapeshifting. Steve: S'up? Dakota Rex: Cool. Dakota Rex: I've always marveled Lenopans. Paradox: He was supposed to train under Rook, before Eon captured him. Steve: Eon... Dakota Rex: I don't like him either. Magister Ackle: He escaped? Paradox: I fear so. Dakota Rex: Under who's watch? Paradox: Two poor Plumbers... Paradox: One was named Max, and one was a Hydrosapien named Agradecer. Dakota Rex: Hydrosapien.... Interesting Magister Ackle: They are waterbending species Dakota Rex: And Max.... As in, Max tennyson? Magister Ackle: No.. A different Max. Steve: Wait...Max Tennyson?! Steve: Oh Magister Ackle: Max of Ringa Morr Dakota Rex: Xylene's planet! Steve: Xylene? Magister Ackle: He's an Uxorite Magister Ackle: Like Xylene Magister Ackle: Xylene was an honor Plumbette Steve: Oh Dakota Rex: Xylene was a friend of mine. Paradox: Anyways, you two. I came to take you two on a mission Dakota Rex perks up Dakota Rex: Mission? Steve: Really? Paradox: Yes Dakota Rex fistpumps Dakota Rex: YES! Dakota Rex high fives Steve Steve: Woo! Paradox: My forces found a camp of Eon's minions. I want you two to go scout there and bring us intel. Steve brohugs Dakota Paradox: Be careful. Steve: Sir, yes sir. Paradox snaps his fingers, teleporting them out. SCENE:: A desertous Asteroid. Dakota and Steve teleport in. Steve: Where are we? Dakota Rex: I have a feeling this is gonna almost get us killed. Dakota Rex: And, well... this is an asteroid, I think Steve: Hm... Dakota Rex: Steve? Steve: We need to find the missing plumbers Dakota Rex: How are we breathing? Steve: I really don't know Dakota Rex: Anyway... I'm getting a bad vibe. Steve: Why Dakota Rex: I don't know... just... Something bad is nearby. Steve: Ok... Steve: Let's explore Dakota Rex: That probably means Evil butt to kick. LET'S GO! Dakota Rex starts walking and looks back Dakota Rex: Coming? SCENE:: Steve is nowhere to be found. Dakota Rex: This isn't good. Dakota Rex looks around. Dakota Rex tries to sense with mana. Dakota Rex: Steve? Blue arms suddenly grab onto Dakota and pull him into nothing. Dakota Rex: NO! SCENE: A cloaked base, with Steve captured in time chains, and Dakota grabbed by Eon Minions. Eons Commander: Hello there, Dakota Rex. Eons Commander: You are just in time for our trap! Dakota Rex rolls eyes Dakota Rex: Of course Dakota Rex looks up Dakota Rex: WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE? Eons Commander: This base is cloaked. Eons Commander: No one will hear you, you know Dakota Rex: Obviously. Dakota Rex: I was screaming to channel emotion so I don't murder you Dakota Rex: before we get info and Stuff Eons Commander: Oh? Eons Commander: You think you can get info out of me? Dakota Rex: Yeah. Eons Commander: Too late. Eons Commander: Goodbye, Dakota Rex. Eons Commander: MURDER HIM! Dakota Rex raises hands and creates a shield of fire. Eon Minions charge forward and stop in front of shield Dakota Rex: Omnitrix Aliens powers PLUS mana. Dakota Rex: I'm SO glad I gave up the Adaptimatrix. Steve appears Steve: Need some help? Dakota Rex: Steve? Steve: Yep, it's me Eons Commander: What?! Dakota Rex: Well then, yeah. Eons Commander: Then who is the other Steve? Dakota Rex waves hand and other Steve disappears Dakota Rex: A Decoy. Eons Commander: Urgh... Soldiers, attack! Steve highfives Steve: Aw man Dakota Rex raises hands and pillars of Earth rise against the army. Steve morphs Dakota Rex: Steve, this is Space! Steve transforms. Transformation sequence: Steve crouches down, and muscles cover him. A flash fills the screen. Swampfire poses. Swampfire: Swampfire! Swampfire: Wait..what Dakota Rex: Give 'em Astrodact- or Swampfire. Eons Commander: A Methanosian... Swampfire: Duh Eons Commander: Soldiers, activate Methanosian defenses! Dakota Rex blasts Commander Dakota Rex: Yeahno Eon Minions summon vacuum blasts, trapping Steve in a bubble of vacuum Swampfire: WHAT THE!? Eons Commander: He won't be able to use his powers in that Anti-Methanosian shell Eons Commander: We were prepared. Dakota Rex: Magic is Might! Dakota Rex casts a spell to cause an explosion, which backfires. Dakota Rex: ow... Eons Commander gets up Eons Commander: Even the mana dispensers are working Eons Commander: Your powers are useless, Dakota Rex Dakota Rex tries to banish Commander, but ends up giving himself Proto-Tech armor. Dakota Rex: DANGIT! Eons Commander: Just, give in Dakota Rex: Every spell's going in reverse! Eons Commander: And you will die mercifully. Dakota Rex thinks Dakota Rex: Yeahno. Dakota Rex casts a spell that SHOULD keep him rooted in place, but instead teleports him and Steve back to base Swampfire: What the heck? SCENE:: Base Dakota Rex: That was weird Magister Ackle: Look who came teleporting back to base. Magister Ackle: Paradox, these guys are useless. Dakota Rex: We have some good news and we have some bad news. Swampfire: USELESS!? Dakota Rex: USELESS? Paradox: No... Paradox teleports in Swampfire grabs Ackle Paradox: Eon has just put his strongest against Dakota Rex Paradox: His spells are much weaker now Paradox: I fear Dakota Rex: the Good news is We know where his base his... Paradox: But, they can heal over time Paradox: Unfortunately, Dakota Dakota Rex: The Bad news is he has a plan for every Alien's weakness. Paradox: We are NOT sending you two again Paradox: We are taking you back to the easy steps Swampfire: WHAT!? Dakota Rex: That is NOT unfortunately. Dakota Rex: But... Can I at least train with Molly Gunther for Alpha Squad? Swampfire transforms. Transformation sequence: Swampfire crouches down, and muscles cover him. A flash fills the screen. Steve poses. Paradox: There is a series of Interchrono-cummincators all over the timeline. Paradox: They are for Eon. Paradox: We are sending you two back to Earth Steve: No Paradox: Back to the Roman Times Steve: Roman Times!? Paradox: There is an Interchrono-communicator in one of the coliseums Paradox: If we do it right, we'll secure intel over their plans. Paradox: So, are you guys in? Dakota: And that means no takeover, right? Dakota: So, yes, I am. Paradox: Good Paradox: If you guys are going, then you need a partner Dakota: Steve? You in? Steve: I'm so in Paradox: Dakota's spells are weak now, and he can no longer cast strong spells Paradox: So you need a third person Paradox flicks his fingers Dakota: Excuse me? Ahmad teleports in. Dakota: I still have my other abilities, and my Anodite form. Dakota: Who's he? Paradox: This is Ahmad, the Plumber specialist in Alien Culture and Language. He is capable of speaking twenty languages. He additionally knows a great deal of the beliefs of Human and Alien groups alike. He is an Expert in Etymology, Languages, Mythology and Roman Culture as well. Ahmad: Greetings Steve: S'up Dakota: Hello. Dakota whispers to Steve. Dakota: That's like, every definition of a nerd rolled into one! Steve: IKR? Ahmad clears throat Ahmad: I do possess acute senses that enable me to hear your comments Dakota: Good for you. Ahmad frowns Paradox: You people should be going. Steve: But Dakota: Sarcasm still gets ya, doesn't it Ahmad? Ahmad blinks Ahmad: I despise that feeling. Dakota laughs Ahmad: YOU WILL NOT TROLL ME! Steve laughs Dakota: Don't get cocky, nerd. I'm still leading this, and you're gonna learn to respect me. Ahmad shoots a fire wave, sending Dakota flying at a wall, slamming it hard. Ahmad: No, I am leader. Dakota goes into his Anodite form. Steve: Wait...who put you in charge? Dakota: Who's the surperior being? Ahmad: Me Dakota: Yeahno. Dakota ends a wave of energy at Ahmad, knocking him back Dakota fine. Ahmad generates lightning and fires it from my fingertips Dakota absorbs it. Dakota tires a little. Dakota: HUH?! Dakota: That was supposed to heal me! Ahmad: Not in your current condition Ahmad airbends, causing Dakota to trip Category:Episodes